Not Just Any Guy
by ilna
Summary: Tag to episode 3.17 – Pa'ani (The Game).


**Summary:** Tag to episode 3.17 – Pa'ani (The Game).

**Note:** Thanks to Sammy for the insights and to Mari for "Jerseyfy-ing."

**Disclaimer:** You all know I don't own the characters.

* * *

_Not Just Any Guy_

Football in hand, Danny trotted back over with a mile-wide grin.

"That was incredible! You wanna go again?" He started to hold the ball out, then noticed Steve holding his arm and Catherine's concerned face. "Oh, you big chooch. What were you thinking?!"

" 'Thinking?' I was _thinking_ this is a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity for you to catch a pass in Aloha Stadium!"

Catherine looked between the two men. "What are you talking about? What happened?"

Before Steve could answer, Danny jumped in. "The real reason we were so late. Steven here had to go to the hospital after diving over the escalator to jump-kick a fleeing suspect. Dislocated his shoulder and they had to re-set it."

Catherine looked at Steve. "Diving over the escalator?" she repeated. She nodded to herself. "That sounds about right."

"What does that mean?" Steve asked, still holding a hand to his shoulder. She just shook her head in response.

Danny waved a hand. "It means . . . she knows you and your single-minded pursuit to apprehend a suspect with no regard for personal safety."

"Hey, we got the guy," Steve returned defensively.

Catherine sighed, putting an end to their argument. "Well, come on, it's time we got off the field anyway," she said, turning toward the exit. She waved their thanks to the stadium manager who had allowed them special access.

Out in the parking lot, the three stood in front of the Camaro and the Corvette.

Danny looked at Catherine. "You got this?" he asked, nodding his head toward Steve.

She nodded. "I got this."

" 'This' is right here," Steve said with a twinge of annoyance.

"Oh, we know, babe," Danny returned easily. "You're kinda hard to miss." He looked at Catherine, holding up the autographed football and glancing back at the stadium. "Thanks again, Cath. This was really great," he said sincerely.

"You're very welcome," she smiled.

"Call if you need anything," he offered. Catherine nodded her thanks. Steve couldn't help the small smile that appeared as he watched them.

Danny turned to enter his car and Catherine looked at Steve with eyebrows raised expectantly.

"All right, let's go, sailor. Back to the hospital for you."

Steve shook his head. "Cath, really, it'll be okay. I was kidding about the doctor. I just need to ice it."

"Oh no," she said, folding her arms. "We need to make sure you didn't do any more damage. That means a stop at the hospital and probably x-rays."

He sighed, recognizing the signs. This was not an argument he was going to win.

Steve motioned at the keys in her hand. "I don't suppose you're gonna let me–"

"Nope. Get in," she said, going around to the driver's side door. She waited, looking over the roof of the car at him. He sighed again, looking down. Finally he opened the door and slid into the passenger seat.

* * *

Back at the hospital, Steve wasn't surprised to see the same doctor enter the exam room. He was seated on the gurney while Catherine stood to one side, her arms folded.

"Commander, didn't I release you earlier?" the doctor asked, glancing down at his chart.

"Yeah, my uh, my shoulder's still bothering me, though," Steve told him, motioning.

Catherine just shook her head. Steve looked at her. "What?" he asked.

"I didn't say a word," she returned, smiling sweetly.

Steve huffed a sigh. He started to turn back to the doctor, glanced quickly at Catherine, then turned his full attention to the man before him. "I didn't exactly . . . follow your instructions," he admitted.

"Define 'didn't exactly.' "

Steve glanced at Catherine briefly before responding. "I may have tossed a football to a friend."

Catherine raised her eyebrows, mouthing, "Tossed?"

Steve sighed again. "Threw. I threw a football to my partner," he confessed.

"Yes," the doctor said, nodding. "I'd say that definitely qualifies as not following my instructions."

"I mean, come on . . . it was Aloha Stadium, once-in-a-life time chance for my partner to catch a pass on the same field where they play the Pro Bowl. What was I supposed to do?"

"You could've said 'no,' " the doctor suggested.

Steve paused, glancing at Catherine. "It was my idea," he mumbled, avoiding the doctor's eyes.

Catherine hid a smile.

* * *

As predicted, Steve was sent for an X-ray. Afterwards, he and Catherine were waiting in the exam room for the doctor to return with the results. They both looked up as the door opened.

"Well, it appears you were quite fortunate, Commander," the doctor said, entering the room. "Your short stint as quarterback didn't cause any further damage to your shoulder. X-ray looks fine."

"Great. So I can get out of here?"

"Yes. And I'll make you a deal: no sling if you promise to take those pain pills I gave you a prescription for earlier if you need to."

"Will do," Steve said quickly, standing.

Catherine rolled her eyes slightly out of the doctor's view, knowing Steve would do no such thing.

"Please, Commander," the doctor entreated. "Go home this time and take it easy."

"Oh, don't worry, Doctor," Catherine said, patting Steve's uninjured arm. "He'll take it easy. I'll make sure of that."

Steve rolled his eyes, but with a good-natured smile directed at her. He turned to the doctor. "Thanks, Doctor. Again."

"You can thank me by steering clear of my ER for awhile."

* * *

Steve was seated on the couch when Catherine exited the kitchen, open beers in hand.

"I am sorry you had to miss the game," she said.

"Ah, it happens," he said, sitting up and accepting the offered bottle. "But you had a good time?" he asked as she sat on his left side.

"I had a great time. Kono and I met _so_ many players. It was awesome."

Steve paused with the bottle nearly to his mouth and looked her up and down, eyebrows narrowed. "You don't have any autographs on your body right now that I should know about, do you?"

Catherine laughed. "You really think that's my style?"

"Nah," he took a drink and switched the bottle to his right hand. "But I may need to inspect for myself," he said, fingering the bottom hem of her t-shirt.

"Oh, no, Commander, you're supposed to be taking it easy. Doctor's orders, remember?"

He acknowledged the point with a nod, relaxing back into the couch once again. She smiled and continued, "No. The only autograph I got today was for Danny."

"That was really great of you to do, Cath," he said sincerely. "Thank you."

She smiled in response before taking a drink. He shifted to get in a more comfortable position on the couch, wincing. She glanced at him, eyebrows raised in question.

"I don't regret it," he said, shaking his head.

"I know you don't," she said with a smile. He lifted his left arm in invitation and she leaned against his uninjured side. After a moment she rolled her head up to look at him. "It _was_ pretty amazing to see Danny catch that ball."

He smiled down at her, nodding once. "It's not just any guy who'd give up 50-yard line seats at the Pro Bowl to stand in the waiting room while his partner gets his arm put back in place."

She paused and smiled in agreement. "Danny's not just any guy."

* * *

**Note:** The latest winter storm is to thank for this one – gave me ample time to write. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
